The current state of tile art check writing guide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,143 to Keitzer et al., issued Jan. 18, 1977. That guide has an apertured template held in a spaced-apart relation with respect to a solid back panel so that the template will overly a check slipped into the cavity. The apertures in the template identify the locations between those two members where information must be entered to write a check. A second panel, hinged to the first panel acts as a stabilizing rest for the wrist area of the user, and protects the template when the guide is not in use.
As good as the original Keitzer check writing guide is, it does not provide a template for endorsing checks, rather than drafting them. Further, the prior art check writing guide is not particularly effective for drafting or endorsing other negotiable instruments, particularly travelers checks.
A need therefore exists for a check writing guide wilt improved flexibility with respect to allowing both drafting and endorsement of a personal or travelers check. The present invention addresses this need.